Sugar High
by TickingPocketWatches
Summary: "I said, that it wont be the only thing you'll be eating!" Kanda snapped. Allen's smile grew. "Oh it wont, will it? Now what else could you possibly put in my mouth, I wonder?" He purred. Rated T for Kandas mouth and Allens secretly pervy mind. KandaXAllen Yullen Actually not as perverted as it seems! ha


Sugar High

by TickingPocketWatches

KandaXAllen

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey! Guess what!? I finally made a Yullan short fic! I had so many requests for Yullen over my poor love for 'Lucky' that I decided to write one. which I found I actually enjoyed it. I do love me some Kanda. emmmhmm! BUT now I can confidently say there will be more Yullen in the future if your interested...of course.:) Anyway, this short fic has no plot (whats new right?) but I hope it amuses you none the less! Comments are always appreciated!

PS. I will upload the edited version of this soon. My Beta has been really busy so Instead of bothering her for months, I'll just update it later! I just wanted you guys to know I'm still here! Life's being hectic as usual...Thanks for the patients!

Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Moyashi..."

Bright silver eyes peeked out from behind the older males foot,that was reclined comfortably. A mischievous grin curled the ends of the albinos lips.

"Emmm?" He hummed, playfully.

Kanda let out a sigh through flared nostrils, looking down to the boy from over the momentarily forgotten weapon.

"Allen, What are you doing?"

The Exorcist snickered, placing yet another mini marshmallow between his mates toes. Ignoring the Japanese mans sour mood.

Irritated, the elder male pursed his lips, laying the freshly sharpened and cleaned katana on the coffee table, as Allen began to wine.

"I'm boooored. You've been sitting in that chair ever since we got back from our mission!"

"We just GOT back, Idiot!" He countered, annunciating "got". His already slanted eyes slitted at the roll's of the boys eyes.

"Yah, well, thats long enough..." Allen mumbled, as there heart rate monitor like argument calmed back down to minimal pulse.

A soft "Tch" made the boy smile as he placed a few more pillow like sweets between thin toes. They both fell silent. The soft cracks and flickers from the fireplace made the room lazy. After a tediously long...a two week long, to be exact, mission. It was nice to be home back at the Order, as much as home could really be. All the Asian really wanted to do now was go to bed. With or without the stupid bean sprout. Kanda didn't care. Kanda's eyes slowly drooped sleepily as the flames glow, danced across the room. Allen enjoyed pestering his mate like this. It kept their odd relationship interesting. Though Kanda may act other wise, Allen knew better. The Asian liked it just as much as he did.

Noticing the elder boy conking out, the albino spoke up loudly.

"Come on. You know you like it." He chuckled as he playfully twirled one of the mallows that was homed to the gap of his toes. The male snapped instantly awake with a cross expression.

"Keep it up and you'll be eating those." He grunted, warningly, with a fold of his arms both out of show of anger and in finding a more comfy position.

"Is that supposed to be like...eating your words?" Allen purred, testingly. He chuckled as his mate grumbled something he couldn't make out.

"Hmm? I didn't hear you." The albino pushed the males buttons further.

"I said, that it wont be the only thing you'll be eating!" He snapped.

Allen's smile grew. "Oh it wont, will it? Now what else could you possibly put in my mouth, I wonder?" He purred.

The older boys eyes widened then slitted. A soft glow reddening his cheeks.

"Shut up, Moyashi." He mumbled, baffled.

The younger male hummed amusingly, guessing he should lay off for the moment. A sleepy Kanda can mean a very angry Kanda. So he continued his entertainment quietly. Placing soft white treats between the last two toes. The older Exorcist blinked unamused at his crossed feet.

"Its like i'm getting a stupid pedicure." He grumbled.

The youth let out a hearty laugh at the thought, making his mate boil.

Before the Asian could snap back at the obnoxious laughter, he was momentarily stunned from a small white treat conking him in the forehead, leaving a dusty white print behind. He looked from the soft mallow laying innocently in his lap to the giggling albino. A spark of embarrassment and irritation igniting in his chest.

"Thats it!"

He slammed the reclined chair closed, nocking the chair back a few feet. Standing to grab Mugen. Toes still filled with squishy delights. He directed the point of the blade dangerously close to the boys nose, who was still giggling helplessly. After a quarter of a second he faltered at the sight at the end of his blade. Three large white treats skewered the end of his katana. Decorating it comically.

"Do...haha..do you want me to roast ..for you?" The boy tried to wheeze out, but the hiccups of laughter made it impossible. He stared at them wide eyed, then his lips pursed.

"You better clean these off before tomorrow morning you brat." He grumbled, not taking the pestering no longer. He dropped the blade to the floor. Turning to retreat to his own room but his leg was snagged.

"Come on,Yu. It was a harmless joke." He smiled, from the floor, wrapped tightly around his left leg. He grunted then shook his leg to rid the albinos weight.

"Hey! Stop! Come on..." He stopped the older male from shaking by making his body a dead weight.

"Moyashi, get off."

"No, I'll calm down, I promise! I'm just having one of those sugar high moments" Allen puckered out his bottom lip. "Pleeeaaassseee?"

"...No."

Allen wrinkled his brow then pulled the elder male down to the floor. Not expecting the pull. Kanda fell backwards, landing roughly on his backside.

"Erg! You stupi-

He was cut off by a long finger being placed on his lips. He stared at the index finger then glared at the boy connected to it in front of him. Allen sat on his knees and scooted himself in between the males flopped, spread legs. Their noses only inches from touching.

"Just humor me...okay?" The albino whispered seductively. Removing his finger from plump lips. The Asian boy swallowed roughly but said nothing.

Watching his mate closely and certain that he wont run off. Allen briskly rose from the floor and ran out the door. Leaving the Exorcist cranky and confused. Finding time to clean his toes from the sweet junk. After about five minutes, the boy came running back in with two skewer like sticks and a big bag. He dropped the sticks in his mates lap then dumped the contents from the bag on the rugged floor. Kanda eyed the junky snacks distastefully.

"What are you doing?"

Kanda furrowed his brow when he was shushed. He watched disinterestedly as Allen ripped open a new bag of large marshmallows. He grabbed both sticks and stuck one on each. Dropping it back in Kanda's lap, he then busied himself with chocolate bars and grahmcrackers. He dusted his hands then turned back to the sleepy man.

"Here. Don't burn it. Its better lightly toasted." Allen directed, professionally.

He put the stick in one of his mates hands and held it close to the fire. Kanda stared at it confusingly.

"Don't just hold it there. You have to turn it...like this!"

Kanda watched silently then done as he was told. After a few minutes, Allen roughly grabbed his mates skewer from his hand. Then started throwing all the junk into a sandwich like...thing.

"Now, The masterpiece is finished! Voila!"

Kanda stared at the messy disaster in the boys hand.

"What the hell is it?" He grumbled, not moving to touch it.

Allen sighed threw nostrils with puckered lips. "Its a s'more, Its yummy!"

The albino grabbed Kanda's hand and placed the messy warm treat in it. Making him cringe.

"I hate sweets..."

"But you like me."

"?"

Allen sighed then spoke up sheepishly. "Lavi, showed me how to make these. He learned when he and the Bookman went to America." Allen grinned. "He said that the Marshmallows reminded him of me. I wonder why?" He pondered, as Kanda stared at the soft white uncooked treat.

"...I can see that..."

"Then eat it!" The young Exorcist ordered, as he took a sloppy bite of his own as if to show what to do with it. Kanda wrinkled his nose. He rotated it in his hand as Allen momentarily forgot him and was scarfing his own down.

Kanda watched with interest as Allen licked his sticky lips, then each finger at a time. Kanda swallowed thickly.

"Try it, Kanda." Allen said, between cleanings.

"I like watching you eat it." Kanda grumbled then tried handing it to him.

"No! You ha-

"Wait!"

Allen stopped when he was silenced sternly but not harsh.

"I...want to try something." He mumbled, softly. He fidgeted a little, which caught Allen's interest. The man took his index finger and wiped across the edge of the cracker. Gathering enough sticky white and melted chocolate that slowly oozed out. He then carefully guided it over to the perky boy. Eyes wide and wondering as like a cat watching its prey. It stopped at his lips waiting for entrance. Allen looked to the furrow browed boy then licked it off, happily. His tongue danced playfully gathering up all the sugar that was gathered on the thin digit. Kanda cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. Certain that all the goods had been cleaned off. The boy pulled away making a loud slurp noise, then licked his lips. This continued over and over. All the while, Allen scooting closer and more breathy by each passing second. Till the treat was no more.

Now they sit with noses touching and the sweet smell of chocolate clear on the boys breath made Kanda woozy.

"Now tell me what did you think?" Allen leaned into kiss his mate, but the raven head arched back to avoid the sticky mouth.

"It was...entertaining."

"...And?" Allen tried again but was dodged once more.

"I don't know. You ate it all." The raven head smiled deviously at the shocked boys face.

"Kanda!" He roared and pushed the elder away then got up angrily.

"But I liked it." He tried to explain but Allen waved him off.

"You didn't even try it!"

"You didn't seem to care at the time." Kanda, countered with a grin.

"Well...I did!"

"I don't like sweets, Moyashi. Why would this be any different?"

"Because Lavi said it reminded him of me!" Allen, cracked.

Kanda stared confused at the small melt down his mate was having.

"What does that idiot have to do with anything?" He growled.

"Its just...psh, its nothing." He mumbled, turning to avoid his gaze.

"Moyashi, what did he do to you?" He stood angrily, bristling at sickening images that swept in his mind.

"Ugh, oh, Kanda. He didn't do anything to me." He said, as if he were an idiot. "Its just that,If you really thought it reminded you of me then you should...like... it..." He mumbled, embarrassingly, realizing how stupid he sounded. Kanda sighed then rolled his eyes. That stupid red headed moron was always getting him into trouble. He'll have to take care of him later... They stood there awkwardly not sure what to do or say now. Kanda, out of natural habit just wanted to tell him off then go to bed, but held it back. So he turned without hesitation and picked up one of the uncooked mallows from off the floor. Allen watched without much thought but when the elder plopped the whole thing in his mouth. He stood shocked.

Holding back a cringe the raven haired boy chewed it the best he could. The squishing foam that melted in his mouth made him want to gag but contained it the best he could then swallowed it whole. He shook off the crawl that tickled his spine and ignored the flavor on his tongue.

"I like it better this way...when it actually still looks like you..." He grumbled feeling incredibly stupid at this point, so he turned away from the shorter boy. He shoved his hands into his pockets and opened his mouth to say something, when he was wrapped tightly into a hug.

"Thank you, Kanda." He muffled quietly into his back

His tense features softened at the small voice and loosened a deep sigh. While the boy held him in a death lock, he turned around to face him and pulled the idiot off him.

" Moyashi...I..." He started clumsily. "I...damn it... I'll try do any stupid thing you want, if it makes you happy, because you know I'm not good at this kind of shit at all." He mumbled almost to slurred for a normal human to make out. Allen rolled his eyes into the warm chest then looked up with a pleasant smile.

"I love you, too..." Allen chuckled at the 'nice' words that only would come from the Asian. "I promise next time i'll make the moves on you with...your noodles." He chuckled.

"Don't." He cringed. "You don't have to make a big show for me. Just do what makes you, you. That way I know how to be apart of it." The more he spoke the more the older males hair bristled at his own words.

Allen knew that, that was the last bit of sweet fluffy talk he was going to get out of the male, so he decided to make the elder happy by leaning in and kissing those plump lips that begged to be smooched. Kanda, relieved from saying stupid things, quickly replied back by joining in and taking over. The taste and smell of marshmallows on Kanda's breath made Allen wild. Pushing the firm body in front of him energetically into his bedroom. A trail of layers of clothing littering the floor that the albino ripped off his mate. Somehow during their moment they made a 180 turn to switch places by Kanda pushing the albino to his room. A soft "oof" was muffled when they crashed into the closed door. Kanda not caring if they done it in the bedroom or in the middle of the cafeteria, left Allen fumbling for the knob. Finally finding it and twisting it. The door swung open heavily by the added weight. Both falling clumsily to the floor.

"Kanda we-

"Were close enough!"

The last Allen saw from the rest of his room last night was the bare foot of his mate closing the door clumsily behind them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

What yah think? I didn't think I caught their personalities well enough, but heck, it was my first try and im happy enough with it...for now...

Kanda: "This is shit. Write me the way I actually am you stupid blond!"

Allen: "Kanda, be nice! "

Kanda: ...Grumbles...

Thanks for reading! Comments are always GREATY appreciated.:)

Am I stupid for just now realizing that the 'Blank X Blank' means the first Blank means Seme and the second means Uke...teehee. :/...deeerrr


End file.
